fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
AlphaRay's Potential Techniques/Ideas
SIMPLE FAN CREATIONS THAT DON'T NEED A SEPERATE PAGE but don't need to ruin my home page. This is just a brainstorm of quick ideas and plot bunnies I get in my head. Current Addiction: Blue Fire Touches the Lightning Blaze Sword Style, Honoo kenpō, 炎剣法 A fighting style the utlizes Kenjustu. The user charged Fire Natured chakra through thier sword, and then uses shape transformation to change thier sword to a wepon of thier liking in a way similat to the samurai sabere technique. Sasuke's Kids Mikoto (Female, 6) Yuna's hair color but Sasuke's hair style, Sasuke's eyes *Kagegan *Jinchuriki Transformations Sasuke in Reborn: Shinsei Appearence; while valuely the same as before but new changes. Hair: blond and spiky like naruto's (the back still sticks up, but the hair underneth that grows similar to madara's) also grows longer & faster, still has oynx colored eyes, wears orange pants and orange jacket with a black shirt underneth, also has Naruto's wisker markings. At 15, he wears a Kimoto similar to the one he wore with orochimaru but orange and blue colored. addationaly, he bears the Fuma Clan symbol instead of the Uchiha one. His pants are more losely fiting are are also orange colored. He does wear a orange rope tied to his waist. Personailty; a mixture of Sasuke's and Naruto's, but more like Naruto's then his previous Abilities; Ryukagan -(reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). Pimarly used, but gains tamatoe slowly. When activated, the users scarlea become golden in color, thier irides become diamond shaped with a red outline. Inside them are black colored pupils. The doujustu Tamote is colored silver. Shadow Clone Technique (just like Naruto. Sasuke uses these is almost in every fight. He can currently only create only 500 clones at a time.), Rasengan (A move taught to Sasuke by Naruto before Sasuke was to take the chunin exams) Hayai Teken -swift fist- (a fighting style Sasuke invented himself that relies on brute speed. It works by countering a targets moves and quiclky strikeing them as much as possible between blocking and countering said targets moves. With such speed and force, it leaves the target with very little time to react back.) Equipment: Mystical Flute (a flute that increses his genjustu by 20% and enables him to cast special techniques that only work with the flute. It is also used for simple down time.) Entei '''(A wepon Sasuke made himself. It is a black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball.) Team: Team X- Members: Krystal Gozu, Tidus Hozuki, and Yonaka Jugo. Sensei- Kabuto Kitsune Tamer Naruto: Kitsune Taisen General: Same but taller and more demonic voice, addationaly little red tips in hair and fangs for teeth. Fox ears (think inuYasha) Tail Powers every tail Naruto gets an increse in power plus one of Kyuubi's abilities Naruto's Sword (Kyuubitashiou) The many possibilities of Naruto's sword gaining awesome abilities when infusing it with Kyuubi's chakra. Just like the chakra flow... Naruto's Hybird Mode (Improved Sage Mode) Naruto using his new Nine Tails mode and Sage Mode at the same time... Or better yet, in his demon fox shroud Kekkei Genkai Smoke Release Eleaments Required: Lightning + Earth User(s): Yuna Owna Kekkei Tota Plasma Release Eleaments Required: Wind, Fire and Lightning User(s): Sasuke (in Reborn: Shinesi) Kekkei Kaizen Means Bloodline improvement or Ultamite Bloodline. Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation togeather. Glass Release Eleaments Required: Dust Release plus regular fire chakra Nature Release Eleaments Required: Woor Release plus Yin chakra How Naruto's Abilitly Sheet Would Look Like in Perfection Immortailty Jashin Ritual and Curse Papper Ninjustu Exploding Clay Earth Grudge Fear Puppet Master Human Puppetry Doujustu Sharingan Rinnegan Samehada Jinchuriki Transformations Some of my OCs abilities Yuna Owna Taijustu Kenjustu Nature Transformation Sound and Papper Minpulation Sharingan Master Minpulator Armaldo Ninjustu Nature Transformation Douton (earth) Bug Transformation Techniques Summoning Technique (Horses) Taijustu Kenjustu Genjustu Possible Oto allience Villages Village Hidden in the Smoke Village Hidden among Fire Village Hidden in the Stone Random Names for My New Oc in Reborn Tatsu (立つ, falling stars) Makkaten (真っ赤天, crimson sky) Shūshi = Master Sasuke's Mangeykou Kagegan in Ultamite Avenger Appearence: Like the Usual MK (rinnegan lines, byakugan veins) eye looks like a modofied version of the star of david. Star thing still having the eyes orginal irides in place. Abilities; '''Tailed Beast Controll (any tailed beast chakra within it's vsion range is supressed. Can controll tailed beast similar to Madara Uchiha but not yet on his level of it), Hōōamida '''-Pheonix Tears-(just heals minor to moderete wounds CAN accelerate the process of healing majior wornds. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the body has taken), '''Teleportation (No! Not the pussy-ass sushin or the weak-aas Shuppo. I mean the kind of teleportation in the movie Juniper. Chakra drainage is porportional to distance required, and Sasuke must have visited that area in order to teleport there.) Ishishi '-stone vision-(Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone. Causes him great pain. Can not turn blood reletives, or people with high chakra reserves into stone.) '''Kimochikumu '-greatest nightmare-(Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life. Same disavantages as Tsuykami) Kinzoku Wasaru Is one of the guardians of Otogakure. He specialises in the steel and wood release due to the experiments of Orochimaru. He also has his own kenjustu fighting style called the Honoo Kenpo (Blaze Sword Style) . He summons and fights alongside horses and has white hair and red eyes. Reborn: Shinsei =Sketchpad Summary Is a combonation of Ideas from both '''Pheonix Rising and my Otoking challange. Set after the end of the Manga (exept no endo-tensei resurecting Kabuto and Sasuke didn't abandon his team. The did not see when Sasuke went physco though). Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who defeaded Kabuto and Madara. Howerver, Sasuke for his crimes was regarded for trial. While Itachi and Naruto were regarded as Kohona's heroes, Sasuke was regarded as a monster and traitor, even moreso then Naruto when the villagers used to hate him. Sasuke began attacking and destroying every location he came across untill Naruto stoped him. During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. Naruto decides to leave Kohona and find out what happened only to learn thr truth about the justu. At first, Naruto didn't want to exept it, but soon got accustomed to Sasuke and began raising him as a son. Relising that Sasuke wouldn't ever become a leaf shinobi again. Naruto decided to raise him in a village least expected; Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people (Sasuke's old team), and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than four year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. As Sasuke Uzumaki rises to become a powerfull shinobi, Naruto the Otokage and proclaimed 'moast powerfull shinobi in the world' must learn that all screats can't stay screat forever. Plot Sasuke: Age 6 -Begins Learning expertese Mathmatics and Scientist Techniques -Begins Shinobi Training; Acadmey Basics Sasuke: Age 9 -Begins Learning New Justu; (Fire, Metal Whires) Sasuke: Age 10 -Returns to Kohona for the chunin exams -Justu Learned; Shadow Clones, Rasengan -Because a famed and aknowledeged Shinobi Sasuke: Age 12 -Unlocks his Ryukagan -Gains the Hawk Summoning Contract -Gains the Mystical Flute and Entei Sasuke: Age 13 -Is now a Chunin -ANBU Rookie Sasuke: Age 14 - Is promoted to a Jonin -Leader of Genin Team Sasuke: Age 15 - Rank is now a Sennin -Head of all Sound ANBU -Head of Fuma Clan Sasuke: Age 16 Sasuke: Age 18 Sasuke: Age 20 Sasuke: Age 25 Naruto in Reborn: Shinsei -is Otokage -Age; 17-28 (first part) -Affinity: Wind, Water, Fire (seal), Earth (Seal), Lightning (Seal), Metal (seal) -Summons: Toads, Kitsune (when using Kyuubi's Chakra) -After mastering Senjustu, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter moast genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, moastly colorbration justu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. -Naruto has a weapon called the Kyuubi Claws. Powerfull mechaincal claws that have a great amount of use. -Improved his knowlege of fuinjustu. Messed with the Dead Demon seal and gined acess to the other half of the nine-tails chakra. He also could store five minuites worth of Senjustu within a seperate seal located on his stomach. Also wears a gravity seal which fuctions similar to Rock lee's weights. -Later gained the abilitly to acess the nine-tails chakra in versions like killer bee. -Due to him messing around with the seal, Naruto could acess the nine-tails Yin/Yang chakra or both. -Can use the rasengan in both hands without shadow clones. This gave him the abilitly to preform the Thypoon Water Vortex technique alone. -Improved and created many more Rasengan-based techniques. Some examples include the Rasendragon; while not as powerfull as the Rasenshuriken, it shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. Naruto can also use the Twin Rasendragon which is the attack being used in both hands. - Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. -Another attack was the Wind Release: Rasenkurri, Naruto's defensive move. It takes the shape of a sheild, and can protect the user as long as there is chakra availble. The sheild can even protect the user from Katon attacks which are naturaly strong against wind. The sheild can expand and defelect attacks, at the cost of more chakra. -Can use his fathers teleporting technique with reletive ease (and without the kunai) has also inheirted his fathers sealing justu's and his mothers uzumaki's wind justus. -Some of the seals he invented allows him to controll eleaments that are not of his affinity. -Naruto is Icha Icha's new author. Other Major Characters in Reborn For a list of all the characters in Reborn:Shensei, click here (ignore Sasuke Yuna doesent exist.) Photo Justu Chakra Natures -Water & Lightning *Water Release: Raid of the Water Dragon *Cloud-Style Front Beheading *Hidden Mist Technique Sasuke (Uchiha Avenger) Kagegan and Mangeykou Kagegan "Eternal" Mangeykou Kagegan Summoning Technique Snakes Hawks Combat Skills Entei Enchanced Fire Release Capabilities Transformation Sasuke (New Perspective) Kagegan Nature Transformation Chidori Fire Natured Chakra Cursed Seal Mutantion Snake Techniques Sasuke (Version 3) Ryukagan -has all the abilities of all Four Dujustu -8 Month Training peorid to master the bloodline limit to about Senin Level (three silver-colored tamatoe in each eye) *Fully mastered the Sharingan's abilities *Byukagun is High Chunin level *Rinnegan (has used NOT mastered gravtaional abilities) Other chakra eleaments are low Jonin Level *Taifugan Basic concept of understanding and countering seals Jinchuriki Transformations -Jinchuriki of a false created bijuu its appearence is a bear with snakes for tails (one tail) -Can not controll it fully (can supress it's chakra though) Naruto Jinchuriki Transformations Yin and Yang Chakra Physical Powerness and Speed Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Nature Transformation Wind Release Water Release Wood Release Fuinjustu Space/Time Ninjustu Toad Techniques Senjustu Deception and Stragey Order of Powers Gained *1) Basic Acadmey Justu *2) Kagegan *3) Fire and Metal Shuriken Justus Diffrent Types of Fire (When Sasuke Uses Entei) Crismon Flame- 'More powerfull fire release; automaticly used '''White Flame- '''Used for healing '''Blue Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases 'Black Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame; never used due to atmerastu 'Green Flame-' Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks '''Golden Flame- '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu '''Purple Flame- '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry '''Yellow Flame-Used to increse the users speed Characters Revived By Endo Tensei (Sasuke) Hosho -Master swordsman and taijustu expert New Justu Suiton: Jamon/Water Style: Snake Crest (Chakra-A, Controll-C, Rank-B) Creates a huge snake made out of water that attacks the opponet. Katon: Hebi Gokean/Fire Style: Five Flaming Snakes (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) This Technique unleashes five small, but powerfull chakra flamed snakes at the oponet. They find thier targets by body heat so they are diffcult to advoid. Raiton: Denryoku hebi shashu/Lightning Style: electric serpent shooter (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) Using the chidori as a medium, Sasuke will use shape transformation to change it onto an eletricified serpant hell bent on destruction. Sasuke can controll the snake with ease. When it touches it's target, the snake will cause damage as if Sasuke was using chidori. Hebibaku/Snake Bomb (Chakra-C, Controll-D, Rank-C) This technique causes a summoned snake to unleash it's poision in an exploding manner. Not only surprising even the moast experenced shinobi, but is also a vital way to escape overwhelming situations. Hyakukakusa Sen'ei jashu/One Hundred Hidden Shadow Snake Hands (Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-A) A upgrade from the many hidden shadow snake hands; a hundred pythons shoot out of the users hands each preforming it's own assined task. Combined with the users muderus intent, even strong willed shinobi will have a diffcult time eacapeing the summoners wrath. Sunēkuhenji shuhō/Snake Transformation Technique (Chakra-D, Controll-B, Rank-C) Transforms the user into a snake. Not a henge, but an actual snake. Howerver, one should not be fooled; the user can still use moast to all of thier abilities, and have thier full strength. In order to tell it is a shinobi using a technique look at the eyes; the pupils resemble the current stage of the moon's cycle. Counterpart Justu Hidding in a snake technique Summoning: Snake Body Slam Summoning: Snake Stomach bind Summoning: Snake Poisoin Hebiken Techniques Snake Tail Snake whip Snake slash Current Members of Koukon Uchiha-Fuma Sasuke (Leader) Hozuki Suigestu Hozuki Karin Jugo Kadashi Yonaka -Sky Release enables her to controll clouds Akushi: Uchiha Avenger Post Manga + SasuKurai. After being banished from Kohona, Uchiha Sasuke meets up with Kabuto to who convices that Sasuke should start his own village. With the mysterious doujustu Kagegan and his own demon inside of him, Sasuke sets out to become the worlds next Sannin. Order Powers Gained: Kagegan, Jinchuriki Transformations (just intinal form) Chapter three- Begin Eye training; begin starting Otogakure A unessary explanation My Bloodline? I have The Kagegan. It gives me the abilitles of all four doujustu. Howerver I am known for another abilitly. Ryukagan The Ryukagan (reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. it was only possesed by Sasuke Uchiha, but later members of the Fuma clan. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). The Mangekyou Ryuakagan has all the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. To obtain it, the user must overcome thier greatest sadness, wether it be thier reason for revenge, or a personal fear, howerver, the Mangeykou Ryukagan has all the weaknesses of those induvisial doujustu levels and to overcome such a weakness, the user must eathier limit it's use, or get rid of thier sorce of happiness, weather it be a person, or an item. If you transplant the eyes of anothers Mangekyou Ryukagan to your own MR, then you will gain the 'Eternal' Mangekyou Ryukagan. Which will automaticly relive the Ryukagan's drawbacks, and grant the use of a powerful jutsu beyond the capacities of the Mangekyou. Fade to Black ﻿Long ago before there were humans, there were demons. And long before there were demons, there were the gods; the orgins o everything. Due to genetic breeding, the powers of the gods were lost into humans. But what if there was a boy, a boy due to special circumatances, had the full bood of a god? Sasuke's Summoning Contracts In New Perspective Pimary *Snakes *Hawks Other *Rats *Tigers Mortorns Chakra Natures Near water- Water Rocky location/moutians- earth List of Diffrent abilities learned (in order) Ryukagan This doujustu gives Zonnie the power of all four doujustu and thier eternal levels. The appearence of his eyes were golden in color with small, blood-red, diamond-shaped irides. Inside them were black pupils. When using his 'eternal' Mangeykou Ryukagan, he is granted all of the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. He suffers greatly from thier drawbacks; the price of the Ryukagan is the users sanity. Tōritsu Kenbuyō Handstand Swords Dance Similar to Killerbee, Sasuke has developed a unique fighting style that takes full avantage of his taijustu. The user does a hand stand, and places thier swords, kunai, shuriken ect. in the middle of thier feet. They then place the third weapon in thier mouth. Sasuke then spinns like a piledriver using his feet to 'punch' and his hands to 'kick'. When he sees an opening, he can use his hands to trip the oponet and slash them viciously with his weapons. Due to the fact that the limbs are purposely doing the opposite of thier fuctions, this style can cause confucion on many high ranked shinobi. Futhermore, speed is the key here and not strength as because of such, Sasuke cn use the oponets strength against them by shifting his weight. When used in combonation with other fighting styles, the user can become unpredictable, as well as do extra damage to the target. BFTL: Fuma Clan Layout For more Info about the Fuma Clan in general, click here Sasuke Uchiha -Adopted into the clan, becomes clan leader General Genuis Level Intellect Unique Potential Master Taijustu Combantant Highly percptive Combantant Kenjustu Specialist Great Chakra Power Ryukagan and Mangeykou Ryukagan Eternal Mangeykou Ryukagan Entei Echanted Fire Capabilities Transformation Mikoto Ryukagan Jinchuriki Transformations Armaldo -Born into the clan, became Sasuke's adoptive elder brother Physical Powerness and Chakra Kenjustu Specialist Nature Transformation Earth Release Summoning Technique (Horses) Yonaka Fuma -Armaldo's mother, Mistress of the Fuma Clan Nature Transformation Ash Release Wind Release Kenjustu Gozen haāto (Midnight Blade Art) Hyakuman rasshu (One million slashes) Genjustu Hevenly Illusions Summoning Technique (Horses) Shogo Fuma -Yokaka's sister Metal Whires Sound Minpulation Taijustu The Manygekou Ryukagan (New Perspitive) Besides the abilities of the Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. Sasuke will also gain the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan. Howerver, like moast MS the Hijustu is diffrent for each user. Here is a list of Sasuke's Hijustu; Tailed Beast Controll (any tailed beast chakra within it's vsion range is supressed.), Hōōamida '''-Pheonix Tears-(a technique that heals the user or someone else can even bring people on the brink of death back to full health. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the technique is healing) '''Teleportation (No! Not the pussy-ass sushin or the weak-aas Shuppo. I mean the kind of teleportation in the movie Juniper. Chakra drainage is porportional to distance required, and Sasuke must have visited that area in order to teleport there.) Ishishi '-stone vision-(Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone. He can also turn moast ninjustu as well as non-humans. Causes him great pain and chakra drainage. Can not turn blood reletives, people with high chakra reserves, or people who are immune to genjustu into stone.) '''Kimochikumu '-greatest nightmare-(Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life as well as some of his stronger genjustu. Same disavantages as Tsuykami; comes from right eye) 'Naibuma '-Inner Demon- (Sasuke's counterpart to susanoo. The users inner sprit is summoned on to the users body rather then protecting the user like susanoo. This technique makes it seem like a creature is attached to Sasuke's body. The creature will start out as ribs but will eventualy become compleate with weapons and special attacks just like susanoo. As long as the user has chakra to spare, this technique will stay activated.) '''Atmerastu -look it up on Narutopedia- Fuma Dojo This is a photo of what Sasuke's house in the Fuma clan dristric looks like. Nilokagan This is a proiment Doujustu that was a result of Kabuto's frst experiments trying to create the ultamite doujustu. This of corce is an incompleate version and was one of the many results in Kabuto's research. Abilities -Can track Fast Moving Objects (Sharingan) -Can see in a 360 degree circle without a blind spot. (Byakugan) -Gives user acess to Yang type chakra (Rinn'egan) -Gives users the abilitly to break down and cast seals (taifugan) Order of Carreers Chunin -13 1/2- ANBU Rookie Jonin 14 Father (Mikoto) Leader of Genin Team Sennin 15 Head of all Sound ANBU Head of Fuma Clan Otokage 16 Ryukagan Questions No, Sasuke will NOT overuse his Ryukagan in every battle; only against foes, and foes that posses a high chance of killing him at that. His Ryukagan will activate at 12 years; just like his previous life! Yes The Ryukagan gives him all of the abilities of all four doujustu. Yes, each tamatoe unlocks new abilities and imporves the ones he already has. No. As the fic goes on, Sasuke will contiune to train with his Doujustu. AT THE END of the fic he cn be concidered a master. Maybe maybe not. I still don't know if he will gt a Mangeykou Ryukagan or not. Depending on his abilities. Skills Well, I don't know what to really say, so I'll just list all of the areas I'm good at; assasination, stealth, tracking and map making, trap setting/disarming, torture and interrogation, hunting, cooking, gardening, fishing, playing the flute, I'm a master of three of the five eleaments, but can use all six due to me possing the Ryukagan, Taijustu and Kenjustu combantant, genjustu, fuinjustu, limited knowledege in medical herbs poisoinand remedies and lastly, undercover agient specialist. Old Fate A boy is raised by the Tashiou's ways of hatered and honnor. He is part of the legendary prophcey of good vs evil. After three years of telunge under a demigod, it's time for him to reveal himself to the world, and make a name for himself. Myths I may be an Avenger, the demigod of hatered and I may be strong. But I still believe, that these facts are nothing but unrelevant myths. Then again, my life was never built on the truth anyway. Entei sword explanition, regular appearence small sycthe with a dragon engraved on it Shikai It is a small sized black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball Fire Eleament Controll Bankai [Just like before, but the sword grows drasticly larger then before; appearing to be twice Sasuke's own height. The dragon engraved on it now glows redish orange. Sasuke clothes also change; he now has a segamented armor that protects himself. Enchanced Fire Release and Controll Nestuha Fire Teleportation Cero Enchanced Physical Abilities Resurrecion Sword dissapears, a corss between the super sayian form (fury-like) and Grimmjows form (armor). Flames appear on his head, tips of ears, around the wrist and ankles and tail. Now comes with the addation of a cloak. Enchanced Fire Release Controll Enchanted Physical Abilities Akushi Chapter 4 *The four proceeed to collect the cosmic cube *The Gokage summit starts *Sasuke rejects the new mission Black Hawk Set in the Akushi Universe during the Gokage Meeting. Sasuke is sick of people lieing and minpulating him. He decides that enough is enough and quits being a shinobi. But just becuse he's not a shinobi anymore doesent mean he wont protect his village. More Characters (Brief Ideas) Lava Release User Jinchuriki of a Tailed Beast Ice Release User Nature Release User Fuma Layout The Fuma Clan is one of Four Majior clans in Otogakure alongside the Hozuki, Jugo and Gozu. Members of the clan seems to specialise in a wide viritey of abilities and often posses the chakra affinity to fire. Thier Kekkei Gankai, if manifested, was the doujustu Ryukagan. New Tailed Beast Idea Apperence- Hydreigon is three-headed and has a dragon-like theme. On Hydreigon's neck is a fuschia-colored flower-like collar which opens to its head. The main head is a dark blue and its eyes are brick red. Fan Made Hollow Mask Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Rise (Training) Year One Ryukagan Activation Chidori Training Chidori Armor Chidori Body Flicker Technique Many others Kenjustu Training (Acheving Entei) Summoning Contract: Snakes Almost All Deprived Justu Year Two Euijustu (Basics) Summoning Contract: Hawks Feather Body Flicker Technique Fuma Clan Ninjustu and Genjustu Ryukagan Stage Two Fuma Clan Taijustu Year Three Cooking, Hunting and Gardening Learning to Play the Flute Medical Herbs and basic Ijustu Training Ryukagan Complete Enjustu (Avanced) Sprit Beast Mask Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Rise (Return) Note: After Training Sasuke: Age 15 Discovers he is a father; Mikoto Takes the Chunin, Jonin and Eventualy Sennin Exams Head of All SOUND Head of Fuma and Uchiha Clan II Otokuku of Tsuerito Rokage Summit Meeting Sasuke Tells Kyuaku off After the Summit: Vacation Time Dates and Sparing BFTL Characters (Sasuke's Helpers) Pheonix- Small crnson colored bird that acts like a messger to Sasuke. Is wise and usealy hangs on Sasuke's shoulder. Yes! Sasuke has been personaly trained by a DEMIGOD who is also a SANNIN and has knowledege on MANY TYPES OF JUSTU. Of corce he will be strong. Now, he won't nessary be godlike; but he will be extremely powerfull. In other words, strong but still defeatable. He is NOT a master of his Ryukagan; he can barely use it's abilities as it is. While having three tamatoe, he is nowhere near a master of his doujustu on a level like, Pein or Itachi. He is about half of Kakashi's level though. Chidori is his main style of attack, has over 20 viraints (not counting the ones in canon). Use: 10 Times every 24 hours. Has a summoning contract with Snakes and Hawks; has several justu deprived from these animals, but rarely uses any of them. -Both have Summuning Tattoos; Snake: Right, Hawk: Left In replace of his cursed Seals, he has a mask that has Orochimaru seaeld into it. Also has Entei. For more info See Entei at the bttom of the page. Hidden Justu; Enjustu (Blaze Techniques) that make him a God of Fire. So Basicly, he is a Fire Version of Ichigo who has badass eyes! Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Powers Ryukagan all the abilities of all four doujustu Ninjustu Nature Transformation Chidori Genjustu Hevenly Illusions Summoning Technique Snakes Hawks Enjustu (Blaze Techniques) Crismon Flame '- '''More powerfull fire release; automaticly used White Flame '- Used for healing Blue Flame '-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases Black Flame '-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame; never used due to atmerastu Green Flame '-' Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks Golden Flame '- '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu Purple Flame '- '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry Yellow Flame -Used to increse the users speed Entei (Scythe with Metal Cable and Ball at end) Enchanced Fire Release and Controll Sprit Beast Mask Appearence: It's facial expression looks like some sort of demon with sharp teeth aranged in a maniacal smile. He has a pair of foward pointing horns and the mask has long fox ears on the side. If not using his Ryukagan, Sasuke's eyes become blood red and stilted pupils. Color; Blueish Purple. Time Limit = 5 minuites at a time Power Augementation Enchanced Chakra Enchanced Strength Enchanced Speed﻿ Enchanced Durability Enchanced Attacks Mutant Combat Cero Bala Garguanta Mask Regeneration Mask Sheilding Transformation Other Skills Geuis Level Intellect Taijustu Highly Perceptive Combat Master Kenjustu Expert Cooking, Hunting, Gardening Medical Herbs Playing the Flute Assasination and Stealth Tracking and Map Making Trap setting/disarming, Torture and Interrogation Manafistations A list of the spritual Mamafistations of some of sasuke's abilities; can be in real life or mindscape Ryukagan Yuna Owna (Sasuke's decessed Wife) Entei Crimson Colored Hawk Sprit Beast Mask Orochimaru (True Form) Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Rise Summary Even the weakest of flames attract the rare potential of lightning. After being reborn, one boy finds comfort in the person he least expected and rises above all to become a legend and make the Fuma Clan proud. AU, Epic Length. Pairing: SasukeXMany. Tora Kenikage '''Featured in: Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Rise Is-''' Sasuke's third sensei and superior Fellow ANBU Captin alongside Sasuke Rank: Sennin '''Powers: -Eleaments: Fire, Water, Dark -Kekkei Genkai: Dark -Special Abilities: Euijustu Master, Dark Release Personailty: Loyal but Questionable Usaly Emotionless when serious laid back and understanding Almost always Friendly Likes the color gray Entei is a falsely created Zanpackto that is currently owned by Sasuke Uchiha. He made it by "compressing the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami". It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the Dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. Entei is a living weapon. It possess its own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to that of their wielder though with subtle differences. Entei's "true form" resides inside the owners minsdscape, though the blade has mamafested it's sprit in the real world on many occasions. Entei can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power and only chooses host that have a strong affinity to fire. If someone it disapproves of tries to wield it, Entei will release flames from all around it, forcing them to release it, or be burned, and Entei returns to its chosen owner. Besides having a affinity to fire, the user must also be able to handle Entei's weight, and the amount of heat it gives off. Danta complained that the blade made him extremely thirsty, even though he briefly carried it. Sasuke revealed that Entei constantly devours the fire-natured chakra from it's host and this process feels like extreme heat to non-weilders. Similar to Samehada, instead of cutting the opponet, Entei burns the opponets's flesh off. The Unique Characteristic of Entei is that It gives it's users unbelievable Fire Eleament Minpulation; they seem to be able to produce fire from all around thier bodies and controll the fire around them similar to how Gaara controlls his sand. It can even asorb the fire around it making the user inmmune to fire based techniques. When done this way, Entei can store the fire natured chakra inside of itself for future use. When Entei stores and collects fire, it begins to change shape; becomming taller, hevyier, and grows addational blades on it's sides. Entei can also be used as a sensor; decting anything that has a slight amount of body heat. In addation, while Entei does feed off it's weilder's chakra, this does not mean that the weapon is dependent on chakra. As a fire-based weapon, Entei's pimary sorce of energy is the sun. So it will contiune it's fuctions even if the owner's chakra is sealed or runs out. Sasuke has been shown charging his fire-release chakra, lightning-release chakra, and Amerastu itself through the blade with no ill effects (the blade really seems to like the latter). He can also use the fire-natured chakra Entei has stored, and temporaily shape it into other weapons similar to the Samurai Saber Technique. Entei Entei's Justu Weilders of Entei are able to use special techniques that require the blade. Here is a list of Sasuke's attacks; Nastumei '(炎線, ''Blaze Beam) Sasuke's main attack, and according to many opponets, his moast powerfull one. Entei absorbs Sasuke's chakra and releases it in the form of a highly condensed fire wave at the tip of the blade. This slash usaly takes the form of a hawk or in the shape of a wave. This attack is capable of causing large scale damage, and was able to wound every opponet Sasuke has faught. '''Fireball: Sasuke can focus fireballs into the blade of Entei and by swinging forward, he can release large fireballs through the air towards his target. *'Fissures of Fire': After focusing fireballs into the blade of Entei, Sasuke can slam it into the ground to create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. Flamethrower: '''While in this form, Sasuke can point Entei tawards his opponets and shoot a contious beem of fire chakra lika a flame thrower. This is capable of frying anything in its way, even the ground. '''Pressure Control: Using Entei, Sasuke superheats the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. Enraged Form: After asorbing enough fire, Entei becomes engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Sasuke waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. The flames created by Entei can be controlled with great precision by Sasuke to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. Entei can still asorb any sorces of fire, but now with greater speed. *'Fire Meteors:' Sasuke points Entei tawards the sky and a massive amount of flames eurpt from it. These flames can eathier condense into the sky to be used for Kirin, or they come raining down as metors; striking opponets with great accuracy. *'Ennetsu Jigoku '(炎熱地獄, "Flames of Hell"): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Sasuke himself. *'Nantate '(難盾, flame shield) Sasuke controlls the fire releaseing from Entei and uses the compressed flames to form a thick sheild. This sheild is so strong that it can even block a few suiton releases; seeing that water is naturaly strong against fire. The sheild can even strech greater distances at the cost of more chakra. Enjustu Influence: When used with Enjustu, Entei appears to be exited and extremely satasified. The flames from the blade mimic the current type of Flame that Sasuke is using. Entei also appears to manafest special abilities based on the fire that Entei has. Tinku's Justu Earth Release: Raging Rat Bullet Earth Release: Rein of the Rats Water Release: Raging Rat Bullet Water Release: Raging Rat Prisoin technique Earth Release: One hundred Raging Rats Earth Release: One Thousand Raging Rats summoning Technique (Rats) Enjustu Praticioner People who practice Enjustu have a tattoo on thier body. In Sasuke's case where his cursed seal used to be. His seal is the Kangi for the word Salamander (ラ'). Sasuke can not use Salamander Mode because of him already containg an animal chakra signature (the chakra from Sprit Beast Mask), howerver, Tora can use this form perfectly. Darcia *Danta's twin brother *Eleaments: Water *Kenjustu: Samurai level Darcia's Abilities Bird type Justu Water Clones that expeled into birds Carries a sword that is suptile to chakra flow. Random Quotes from Fanfictions 1) Sasuke fake pouted. "You seem to be having some pretty bad luck lately. What did ya do? Split the pole? Walked under a latter? Break a mirrior? Oh wait, it can't be that one. A mirrior breaks every time you look at one!" "Fuck you, Uchiha." Darcia spat. "It's not my fault that you are such a spazz!" "So what, I like to frown a lot what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke smilled, Darcia was becomeing angryier. "A lot really, you could die faster that way." "And I'll take it you'll be an oh-so great friend and visit my grave?" "Your Grave?! Dude, I'll make an amend at your funeral! Ah hem...Here lies the great Darcia Wazeri, he always wanted to be raped by Orochimaru. May his dream come true. Lets donate his body to that presudo. " "Too bad 'cause I'm gonna cremate myself." "So? I just sprinkle your remains into Tobias' salad. That way you can become one with Mr. Goodbar!" "You know what Sasuke? You know what?" Darcia said throughoutly pissed. "What Darcia? What should I know?" "Fuck you thats what! Fuck you!" "Everbody wants to Darcia, everyone!" "No, I mean you can go Fuck yourself with your Bitch-ass." Sasuke's eyes briefly became the Ryukagan. "Who the FUCK are you callin a BITCH, BITCH?" 2)“Is the world coming to an end?” -Sasuke “No.” Tobias answered, confused. ''“Did Mistress send an urgent message?” “No.” “Did Tigerstar Tallonsman miraculously die and is everyone celebrating by dancing over his rotting corpse?” “No, but that would be-” “Then leave me the Fuck alone.” '' 3) "Hey Mommy look! Those people are wrestling naked! But why are they Kissing?" 4) And the Idea hit me like a flying squirrel on crack. 5) "Now lisen carefuly Fuma, for I am about to give you the codes in order to get the information about the Cosmic Cube. Are you ready?" The Uchiha Nodded. "Okay, 555-ee-47 is the code to enter, next go down into section 1 division c and look for a book that has the number 69 on it. Remove that and there should be a series of buttons. In the oder I say press green, purple, red, orange, black, yellow, brown, and then black. Then a screat case should open go to the fourth hallway reading from left to right and go to shelf 27-5. Then look in sub division ghi and contiune going untill you see an ass-load of books with shapes on them. PICK up the one with the triangle. Then flip the page to number 532, look under section 4, and that should tell you everything you should need to know. For an escape route, simply contiune untill you see that the 6 hallways you entered previously when you came into the passage end up togeather. Enter these following codes in this order to exit the biulding; 5558903, ggheraaqz, nnitw and 0100. And thats about it. Any questions?" Sasuke looked as confused as a lost puppy. "Yeah, I have one." "Well what is it?" "What the FUCK did you just say and how the FUCK do you expect me to remember all that shit?" 6) "For the last time, Naruto you are not the Kyuubi." "You...You really mean that?" "Of corce! Even the Kyuubi could make a decent Bushin." Laughs "Believe it, I'm a bushin type of guy!" "Whoa, and here I thought I lost you for a Second. I mean the legendary Fox-Sage giving up? It's the aplocypse!" "You're such a fuckin' asshole!" 7) "Arnet you a little too young to be drinking?" "Arner you a little too old to be caring?" "Touche, brat." 8) (Sasuke to Tobias) "Whatever, just remember that I am doing this for you and not for me! If I somehow get benifited from this, then I will be surprised. And if I end up getting killed because of your bullshit, I'm kicking your ass in hell." 9) "Lisen up here you Old farts, I don't give two shits, a damn, and five mutherfucks what any of you assholes think!" -Sasuke to the Council. 10) Sasuke: Jeasus! It's just a level two threat! How much of a pussy can you guys b- KAAABOOOOM! "Oh, I get it now, the lower the number the higher the threat! Oh...You know, they should really change that!" 11) "MAWHAAA! Regrow that Muthafucka!" 12) Goddamnit! Shit! And fuck too while I'm at it! I knew I should've killed that son-of-a-bitch when I had the chance!" 13) FUCKING GODAMNIT! 14) MUTHERFUCKING SHIT! 13) SON OF A WHORE! 14) SON OF A SHIT 13) ASSFUCKER 14) DUMBSHIT 15) COCKFUCKER 16) WHORE WHORE 17 )Fuck that was close!" Sasuke shouted. "How many times have I told you not to set the nest on fire...especially when it's made of wood, it pisses them off and almost gets us killed," Kakashi panted bent forward, his hands pressed firmly against his thighs trying to catch his breath and stamina. "Well it worked didn't it?" Sasuke laughed. "We were doing fine..." Kakashi pointed out. "Yeah if you count being tied to a bed with three of those bitches on top of you fine...you know as well as I do that vampires are fucking sex maniacs and I really didn't feel like getting raped by a blood sucker." 18) "It wasn't my fault!" Sasuke cried, huddling against the walls of the fireplace. "She was trying to commit unwanted sexual acts upon my ''person!" "Since when are any sexual acts upon your person unwanted?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke took the nearest object in hand and pretended to throw it at his other singer. "JUST ''because I have more attention than I can handle and ''YOU ''haven't been laid in over three ''MONTHS –" "Oh c'mon Sasuke! Don't TELL ''everyone that!" Suigetsu howled miserably. "We already knew that anyway," Temari commented. "Yeah. You running naked through the hotel suite at five o'clock in the morning and shouting 'I got laid, I got laid' every time kinda gives it away," Kankuro added blankly. Suigetsu glowered. "Shut up, you two." A fist crashed into his head. "''LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" ''Sasuke roared as the crown of Suigetsu's head collided with the edge of the coffee table. Naruto and the other two watched this with twitching upper lips and eyelids as Sasuke and Suigetsu continued to bicker. "Ah man, is this group for real?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto didn't reply. ''Awe man, Sasuke BETTER be tipsy, dammit! "Is this group of brats REALLY the famous Elite Four of Orogakure?" Onki asked the air. "They don't fit the bill at all." "YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIGNITY AT ''ALL ''SUIGETSU–!" "OH YEAH? WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF, MR. FLIRT-WITH-EVERY-FUCKIN-BODY-HE-SEES–?" 19) "DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN! I DIDN'T ''KNOW ''YOUR SHIRT WAS FLAMMABLE–!" "YOU DID ''FUCKING 'TOO, YOU ASSHOLE–!" 20) "I heard my name, what?" He asked the room. Suigetsu glared at him. "You ALWAYS hear your name." Sasuke spun back to face him. "Damn right I do! When the girl is SCREAMING it while–" "Okay you two pups, settle down," Temari interrupted smoothly, making the other two look at her. "We have guests – can we act reasonably civilized for a decent amount of time please?" Shooting each other a final glare, the two turned away from each other, Suigetsu wiggling in between Shikamaru and Karin and the other settling down comfortably on Temari's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. As Temari shifted to make herself more comfortable, Sasuke glanced Suigetsu's way to see the other glaring at him. He returned it. "Baby fish!" He snapped. "Fucking Tupperware!" Naruto blinked. "Tupperware?" He asked, looking at Sasuke and Suigetsu in turn. "Why 'Tupperware'?" Suigetsu grinned. "Because every time he has sex, slutty Sasuke holds EVERY single pu–" Sasuke grabbed the empty tequila bottle on the table and threw it at his other singer, making the other yelp and duck as the glass flew right into the space where his head used to be, crashing into the wall and shattering. "JUST BECAUSE I MAKE A BETTER BOTTOM THAN'' YOU MAKE A TOP DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN–!" "Oh God, here they go again," Karin sighed, shaking her head as the two stood up and began to bellow at each other from across the coffee table. "FACE IT SASUKE! YOU BOTTOM ALL THE ''FUCKING ''TIME–!" "AND I'M ''DAMN ''PROUD OF IT! MAYBE IF YOU JUST BENT OVER AND ''TOOK ''IT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU'D ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO ''GET ''LAID MORE THAN TWICE A YEAR–!" "WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND DIED?" "WHAT ''HASN'T ''CRAWLED UP ''YOURS?" 21) "Ah man, Kanky-panks, don't get me started on my vamp tales," he stated, making Kankuro make like he was throwing his empty glass at the raven. Smirking, Sasuke continued. "Just… a never-ending wave of horny blood-suckin' bastards, I tell you. It's impossible to walk down a lonely alleyway, in the middle of a moonless night, and NOT get jumped. I tell ya, it's like, a zoo out there! I mean, this city – WHOO – they REALLY need to step up the security because, GodDAMN, some of these idiots are really fucked up!" Nearly everyone was at least chuckling by this time. "So, there was this one time I was just walking alone, half-naked, horny, drunk off my ass, singing at the top of my lungs, and – you know – just minding my own business when suddenly this GORGEOUS man with a hood over his head sweeps down in front of me and says," Sasuke pulled a face, trying to imitate a very masculine face and voice while the others burst into laughter. "Hey. Kid. Whaddya think you're doing 'ere so late at night?" He dropped the act and continued to speak. "And then I sang," he leaped off Temari, raising a hand and bellowing, "ALL YOU NEED IS LOOOOOOOVE!" Blue Fire Touches the Lightning (Allience) Otogakure and all characters like it just like Naruto Forever. Otogakure concidered a Great Nation, is located amongst an Island. Good Atauskui, and Rokage summit. War Current Otogakure is currently fighting a war amongst the Arnilax Empire. Simple Abilitly Outline (BFTL) Ryukagan Enjustu Entei Sprit Beast Mask Blue Fire Touches the Lightning Ideal Plan Age 12 Ryukagan Activation Rasengan Training Chunin Exams Age 13 Joins the ANBU Kenjustu Training (Acheving Entei) Ryukagan Two Tamatoe Summoning Contracts: Snakes and Hawks Age 14 Relationship with Yuna (On the way to Fatherhood) Enjustu Basics Sprit Beast Mask Ryukagan Three Tamatoe Takes the Jonin Exams Leader of a Gennin team Age 15 Is a father Takes the Sennin Exams Enjustu Avanced Head of all ANBU Head of the Fuma and Kugustu Clans An unknown Note Reborn: Shinsei is just another name for Blue Fire touches the Lightning, actualy, BTFL is really to newer revised version of Reborn. Fox-Sage Unlimited is a side story of BTFL; Naruto becoming a legend in the Making, Otokuku of Otogakure and the third God of Shinobi. The whole thing will be called Naruto Forever. Revived Ideas The revived worriors were the predressors to Otogakure's Sound Four who later became sucessed to the Elite Four. In other words they were the first and Orginal 'Elite Four' of Otogakure. It is unknown what they were or who they are, but it can be assumed that they were like the groups previous, the four stringest shinobi in Otogakure. Known Members: Armaldo Yakushi Jinokoto -A-Ranked Shinobi Eleaments: Earth Specialises: Cursed Type Justu Summons: Moths -Is the one who gave Naruto the curse of Non-aging -25 years old affiliation: land of lightning (not kumo though) Cursed Seal Ideas Cursed seal of Dawn/Dusk Cursed Seal of Stars Cursed Seal of Skies Cursed Seal of Water Cursed Seal of Fire Cursed Seal of Hell Cursed Seal of Angels Cursed Seal of Devils Naruto's Summons Fox-Sage Unlimited Gorogons *Height: 7' 2" *Weight: Varies *Rank: A-S *Weapons: Katana's Gorogons are humanoid monsters that take the appearance of samurai, and are master swordsmen. They even have a Code of Honor and will not strike down an unarmed opponent unless the situation calls for it. They are easily recognosed by their black skin, glowing white eyes, their imposing stature, and their swords. Being very powerful as well as intelligent, Gorogons often hold high militant and social ranks. Grals *Height: Larvae: 1 ft, Adult: 8 ft *Weight: Varies *Rank: C-S *Weapons: Teeth Grals are large, two legged, flying beasts. They range in size from small, one foot long "larvae", to eight foot tall giants. These creatures only come out every ten years unless they are summoned, or provoked. They have two hand-like feet with four clawed fingers, and they have boney spears that shoot from their wrists. Their heads are shaped like massive axes, and are used as such. They are escentially blind and use echo location to find their way around. They are severely adverse to light and even the dimmest form of light will cause them third degree burns. Prolonged exposure will actually cause their skin to melt and their internal organs to combust. Grals are cannibalistic, and tend to be loners, but they can be found in flocks of thousands when they are still young. Grals have a subspecies called Razor Bats. Razor Bats *Height: 1~2 ft *Weight: Varies *Rank: B-S *Weapons: Teeth Razor Bats are close relatives of Grals, and as such there is no major difference between them other than size. Razor Bats remain the size of larval Grals all their lives, and travel in swarms sometimes numbering in the millions. "Affectionately" called "Flying Piranha", they completely overwhelm their prey with their insane numbers and tear them apart piece by piece until everything has been consumed. This entire process can take anywhere from five minutes to three seconds, depending on the size of their prey and the amount of Razor Bats feeding. It is their small size, enormous numbers, and their frequent hunts that make them the third most dangerous creature in the Shadow Realm. Deadwraiths *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Rank: SS *Weapons: Varies A Dreadwraith is a spectral monster that can take on the appearance of almost any living creature. Only when they are severely wounded or angry will they reveal their true forms. In their true forms they are, for all intents and purposes, a ghost, and impossible to hit with normal weapons. These monsters do not know fear, sorrow, or pity. Dreadwraiths are actually one of the few creatures in the Shadow Realm with souls, as they are basically made up of a corrupted soul. A Dreadwraith's true form is determined by what they were when they were alive. They will take on a twisted and deformed version of their former selves, reflecting their anger and evil intentions. The Dread Dragon is a good example of this, as it was once a noble dragon that served as the peacekeeper of the Shadow Realm. Dreadwraiths keep the power that they had when they were alive, and can only get stronger with time and battles. No matter how much time passes, they will never weaken outside of battle or by natural means. This fact makes them one of the top five deadliest creatures of the Shadow Realm. Putrids *Height: 8~75 (largest ever witnessed)ft *Weight: Several Tones *Rank: A-SS *Weapons: Teeth and Claws The Putrid are seven foot tall, bipedal undead lizards. They have razor sharp claws and fangs, even their scales(or what's left of them) can cause damage. They often hunt in packs of four to twelve, but rarely more than that. Despite their decomposing state, they are incredibly fast and agile. They also carry a disease that mutates whatever they wound, but don't kill, into another Putrid. This is what makes them one of the most common of the Shadow Realm monsters, and also one of the deadliest. Wallows *Height: Baby: 1 ft Adult: 10 ft *Weight: Varies *Rank: B-S *Weapons: Teeth Wallows are like a cross between a flying fish and a barracuda, but can live on land and fly like birds. They range in size from little more than a foot long, up to ten feet in length. They may be carnivores themselves, but they are still a favorite food for many of the larger monsters, like the Putrid. On land, Wallows are solitary creatures, and are relatively slow when they grow larger. But in the water they move like greased lightning and always travel in packs ranging from fifteen, to three hundred in number. Naruto's Weapons Fox-Sage Unlimited Naiya Sochi Naiya Sochi is one of Naruto's first blades that he ever created. Using a special form of diamond called Irridiant Adamant Diamond he was able to create a blade of cosmic power and strength. The blade itself is clear and can never be seen, it doesn't reflect sunlight only absorbs it. It turns the absorbed sunlight into power causing the sword to constantly raise its power levels. The original Naiya sochi which was made of the same material was corrupted and turned into Nai Sochi, the Dark Demonic blade. Naiya Sochi is its pure form and mainly uses light and fire attacks though it is capable of use all of the elements including Emanyeru's own diamond. Nai Konpaku Dead Soul Scythe Nai Konpaku is a custom made scythe by the god of death for Naruto upon completing his Dark Angel training (another spoiler ). The scythe was later modified into a double ended scythe that allowed him to spin it like a shruiken. His scythe's ability is to control souls, darkness and hell fire. Even the slightest cut can be fatal. With his ability to control souls he can in effect drain their body of their soul, blood, and bodily fluid turning the body into nothing more than dried up cellulose. The scythe is embedded with million upon billions of souls that the Shinigami have collected over time and he uses them to enhance his scythe giving it the abilities of the soul. Nai Sochi Nai Sochi is the converted form of Diamond Element. After Naruto's convert to the darkness, dark energy began to pool into Diamond elements clear body corrupting it. Its new form allows it to also use the darkness at its will along with other elements. The blade itself contains deadly weapons inside of it such as poison barbs that can kill and/or paralyze depending on the swords mood. The blade reflects no light and is unable to be seen in complete darkness. This is perfect for Naruto since he likes to turn the entire sky dark some times. Its newest feature is its ability to sense souls even if they're chakra is hidden. Fox-Sage Unlimited The side story to Blue Fire Touches the Lightning. While raising his new son, Naruto will acheive power and abilities beyond his wildest dreams thanks to his parents. And in the mist of it all, maybe even romance. Naruto Forever Story Universe Note: Events From Both Stories will be used Main Story Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Sasuke's Rise Akushi: God of Fire Side Story Fox-Sage Unlimited Fox-Sage (not part of NF) The new story. Naruto rising in ranks as the ultamite shinobi. nji'jpo[ Sasuke (Fox-Sage Unlimited) The version above is more compleated. Ryukagan The Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). Ninjustu Nature Transformation With the Rinnegan, the Ryukagan gives it's users an affinity to all 6 chakra natures; allowing them to literly use any technique they wish. Eleaments Used: Fire (S-Class),. Lightning (S-Class), Earth (B-Ranked), Water (Currently Training Genjustu Heavenly Illusions The Counterpart to the demonic Illusions. These Genjustu use Yang Chakra to preform instead of Yin. Making them have opposite effects on opponets. Entei See above Enjustu Click on link Sprit Beast Mask Ichigo's hollow version. ﻿ BFTL Monikers God of Fire Fox Sage more Akushi: God of Fire Now as a 17 year old prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke along with his father will have to prevent another war between the Arnilax Empire and Otogakure, or die trying. AU, Epic Length. Pairing; Many. Naruto (Fox Sage Unlimited) General Deception and Stragey Immense Strength Immense Chakra Levels Taijustu Combantant Jinchuriki Transformations Yin and Yang Chakra Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Colorbration Ninjustu Nature Transformation Wind Release Water Release Fuinjustu Space-Time Ninjustu Toad Techniques Senjustu Known Taijustu styles Hebiken (Snake Fist), Level 4 Goken (Strong Fist), Just a few of it's basic eleaments she copied Jyuken (Gentle Fist), Just a few of it's basic eleaments she copied Blue Fire Touches the Lightning (Avrege Citizen Day) School Life mixed with Shinobi life BFTL Vampires Vampires are supernatural creatures, found in various myths and folklore around the world, that feed on the life essence of humans- most commonly, blood. Vampires in Naruto Forever have notable traits such as sharp fangs and hunger for blood. They also are harmed by sunlight, although very strong vampires such as Alucard are resistant to such weaknesses. Vampires are the primary villains throughout the storyline, even before the Millennium Organization is introduced. Random Sake Names Red Water Flying Boar Black Ocean (Stronger version of Red water) Quizon's Zanpackto ﻿wind minpulation Fuma Clan Basuc Facts -basicly the b taiyuka caln but diffrenr backstory New Version of Abilities Ryukagan The Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. It's appearence is golden-colored scera, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). His Mangeykou Ryukagan looks like intercepting elclipses with his pupil still visible. The background is silver, the desighn is gold. Enjustu Enjutsu '(炎術, ''Blaze Technique) are a specialized field of hidden jutsu used by the Hawk Tribe in Takakari, the homehand of birds, these techniques allow the user to modify their own fire chakra nature and turn it into a completely different type of flame. Users of Enjutsu are capable of using these techniques as a way to increase their overall battle potential and the efficiency of fire techniques, but in order learn them one must either have an affinity for the fire chakra nature. The different types of flames produced through the blaze techniques are exceptionally strong and are capable of burning through even metal. Unlike regular fire release techniques, Enjutsu users are capable of producing various different types of flames, each with their own individual characteristics. The flames produced through blaze techniques can be solidified and it appears to give them immunity to cold temperature. Once a user learns Enjustu, they are called '''Enjutsushi (炎術師, Blaze Technique User) and are given a special seal as acceptence into the Hawk Tribe (in sasuke's case, where his cursed seal used to be. It is the Kangi for Hawk.) The seal can also be used as a medium to enter Hawk Mode and futher uses include accessing Takajustu, or justu tht can only be used in Hawk Mode. While Sasuke is somewhat a master in Enjustu, he can not use Hawk Mode because of him already containg an animal chakra signature (the chakra from the Snakes), howerver, Tora can use this form perfectly. Sasuke has used his seal Knowledege from the Taifugan to have an effect similar to Orochimru's Juinjustu when using Enjustu because he could not use Hwk Mode. He appiled it to the seal given to him by the Hawk tribe. The seal collects and stores any type of fire (which seems to be much faster and easier due to him possesing Entei) and then turns it into fire natured chakra that is used for Enjustu. When activateing the seal, Sasuke's hair becomes engulfed in flames. Thier color depends on what flame he is using. Sasuke's also gains markings around his eyes similar to Grimmjow in his resurecon form. He then has proiment furry cat-like ears, a monkey-like tail, and furry turfs on his wrist and ankles, and the end of his tail. When using a fire attack, they become engulfed in flames with the color depending on what flame he is using. His nails and teeth also grow long and sharp. Besides giving him acess to Enjustu, this form gives Sasuke form speed and excellent dodging skills. It also enchances his durability and strength. Similar to Sasuke's Orginal cursed seal. Howerver unlike it, his personality is very, very calm but deadly serious. The Flames Sasuke Uses Crismon Fire (深紅炎, Shinkuen) is a flme that is used to simply enchance the fire release; automaticly used White Fire (白炎, Shiroen) a flame used for healing. It can be also used for purafication. Blue Fire (青色炎, Arioen) The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases. Is more diffcult to acheive and must be handles with care. Black Fire '(黒炎, ''Kuroen) The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame and is said to take seven days and seven nights of constant water to extungish. Sasuke is the only known user. '''Green Fire (緑炎, Midorien) Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks Golden Fire (黄金炎, Ōgonen)' '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu '''Purple Fire' (パープル炎, Pāpruen)' '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry '''Yellow Fire' (黄色炎, Kiiroen) Used to increse the users speed Entei Entei '(恆鷹, ''beast of fire) is the pimary weapon of Sasuke Uchiha. It is a falsely created Zanpackto that is currently owned by Sasuke Uchiha. He made it by "compressing the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami". It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom of it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the Dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. Entei is a living weapon. It possess its own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to that of their wielder though with subtle differences. Entei's "true form" resides inside the owners minsdscape, though the blade has mamafested it's sprit in the real world on many occasions. Entei can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power and only chooses host that have a strong affinity to fire. If someone it disapproves of tries to wield it, Entei will release flames from all around it, forcing them to release it, or be burned, and Entei returns to its chosen owner. Besides having a affinity to fire, the user must also be able to handle Entei's weight, and the amount of heat it gives off. Danta complained that the blade made him extremely thirsty, even though he briefly carried it. Sasuke revealed that Entei constantly devours the fire-natured chakra from it's host and this process feels like extreme heat to non-weilders. Similar to Samehada, instead of cutting the opponet, Entei burns the opponets's flesh off. The Unique Characteristic of Entei is that It gives it's users unbelievable Fire Eleament Minpulation; they seem to be able to produce fire from all around thier bodies and controll any form of fire around them similar to how Gaara controlls his sand. It can even asorb the fire around it making the user inmmune to fire based techniques. When done this way, Entei can store the fire natured chakra inside of itself for future use. When Entei stores and collects fire, it begins to change shape; becomming taller, hevyier, and grows addational blades on it's sides. Entei can also be used as a sensor; decting anything that has a slight amount of body heat. In addation, while Entei does feed off it's weilder's chakra, this does not mean that the weapon is dependent on chakra. As a fire-based weapon, Entei's pimary sorce of energy is the sun. So it will contiune it's fuctions even if the owner's chakra is sealed or runs out. Sasuke has been shown charging his fire-release chakra, lightning-release chakra, and Amerastu itself through the blade with no ill effects (the blade really seems to like the latter). He can also use the fire-natured chakra Entei has stored, and temporaily shape it into other weapons similar to the Samurai Saber Technique. Sasuke's Entei Justu Weilders of Entei are able to use special techniques that require the blade. Here is a list of Sasuke's attacks; 'Nastumei '(炎線, Blaze Beam) Sasuke's main attack, and according to many opponets, his moast powerfull one. Entei absorbs Sasuke's chakra and releases it in the form of a highly condensed fire wave at the tip of the blade. This slash usaly takes the form of a hawk or in the shape of a wave. This attack is capable of causing large scale damage, and was able to wound every opponet Sasuke has faught. '''Fireball: Sasuke can focus fireballs into the blade of Entei and by swinging forward, he can release large fireballs through the air towards his target. *'Fissures of Fire': After focusing fireballs into the blade of Entei, Sasuke can slam it into the ground to create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. Flamethrower: '''While in this form, Sasuke can point Entei tawards his opponets and shoot a contious beem of fire chakra lika a flame thrower. This is capable of frying anything in its way, even the ground. '''Pressure Control: Using Entei, Sasuke superheats the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. Forms 'Enraged Form' After asorbing enough fire, Entei becomes engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Sasuke waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. The flames created by Entei can be controlled with great precision by Sasuke to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. Entei can still asorb any sorces of fire, but now with greater speed. *'Fire Meteors:' Sasuke points Entei tawards the sky and a massive amount of flames eurpt from it. These flames can eathier condense into the sky to be used for Kirin, or they come raining down as metors; striking opponets with great accuracy. *'Ennetsu Jigoku '(炎熱地獄, "Flames of Hell"): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Sasuke himself. *'Nantate '(難盾, flame shield) Sasuke controlls the fire releaseing from Entei and uses the compressed flames to form a thick sheild. This sheild is so strong that it can even block a few suiton releases; seeing that water is naturaly strong against fire. The sheild can even strech greater distances at the cost of more chakra. Enjustu Influence When used with Enjustu, Entei appears to be exited and extremely satasified. The flames from the blade mimic the current type of Flame that Sasuke is using. Entei also appears to manafest special abilities based on the fire that Entei has. *'Aoiren Influence:' When Sasuke begins to use the Blue fire, The dragon enscrpited on Entei will start glowing blue and the blade(s) of Entei become covered in blue flames. The sword is so hot that any water or it's deprived natures techniques will evaporate and dry up when comming in contact with it. Some Fan Made Enjustu Shiroen: Odayaka Chiyu /White Fire: Gentle heal (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) One of Sasuke's few techniques utlizing the white fire. By using the natural healing powers of the white fire. Sasuke can heal targets similar to how a medical-nin would use a chakra scapel. Aoiroen: Fushichō Ikari '/Blue Fire: Wrath of the Phoenix (''Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-B) A technique that creates a pheonix made of blue flames. This technique was shown to have easily reduced small oak trees and animals to nothing but ash. The pheheonix seems to eurpt a ear-bleeding schreech when attacking targets. 'Kiiroen: Shikkoku Kōkū/'yellow fire: Flight of the raven (Chakra-C, Controll-A, Rank-A) With the power of the yellow flame, the user moves so fast that they appear as nothing but a small yellow raven. This technique can not be stoped or avoided, but it can be countered. List of Otokage ﻿Kyuaku 1st Otokage Sasuke 2nd Otokage Kyuaku Scratchsheet ﻿Is said to be the moast powerfull Otokage Otogakure has ever had. Justu; *'''Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, Fang of Heaven's Flames; literally "root of the fangs, forefront of the heavenly flames") is Kyuaku's signature technique, and the most used of all his powers. It is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet black-colored blast(s) with a small hint of golden discharge surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Normally, it is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Kyuaku expels more spiritual energy into it. Kyuaku can manipulate the direction, size, shape, and density of the blasts; when combined with his superior unusual intellect, many opponents are unable to keep up with the several applications made with this technique. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers. As shown by Seireitou, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. Seireitou can also keep Shikon Hisakiten within Hanullim to augment his sword swings. *'Some no Shiden: Tetsukaze' (紫電第一鉄風, First Swordflash: Iron Breeze): Tetsukaze is an Hijustu which coincides with Kyuaku's blood manipulation. It is able to turn particles of Kyuaku's blood into microscopic needles which are able to slice through nearly all substances. Kyuaku can use Tenshitō to amplify his blood manipulation through the use of Tetsukaze. The speed of these needles are twenty times faster than if Kyuaku controls them himself. However, the blood used for these needles cannot be purified, and disintegrate after slicing through their target once. Due to this, Kyuaku rarely uses this ability. *'Tsugi no Shiden: Shirokuro' (第二紫電白黒, Second Swordflash: Black and White): Shirokuro is Tenshitō's ability to enhance the lethality of Kyuaku's blades. The purple blade resonates with evil energy and the white blade with good energy. This is a strange ability in which the blades inflict more damage upon their enemy depending on which side dominates the victim's heart more. If the enemy has a heart full of evil, the white blade will inflict more damage. If they have a heart of good, the purple blade will inflict the greatest damage. If the enemy is hit with the blade of their state of mind (ex. purple blade hitting evil person), the damage is halved. Usually, Kyuaku almost always uses the white blade when he activates this attack. *'San no Shiden: Murasaki Raimei' (第三紫電紫色の雷鳴, Third Swordflash: Purple Lightning Storm): Murasaki Raimei is the most simplistic, yet the most potent of Kyuaku's Shiden techniques. This ability allows him to discharge purple lightning from his swords. He also is able use the lightning in natural thunderstorms to fuel his power. He uses his white sword as a lightning-rod and then uses his purple sword to discharge the captured lightning. There is only one serious side effect. Kyuaku needs to direct the lightning correctly between his two swords without having the lightning go through his heart. If it does, the damage to his heart can cause death. Tora One of the First users of Enjustu. Revived via Endo Tensei. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4 Chakra: 4.5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 33.5 Tora Matamo Is a side story to Naruto Forever involving Tora the character metioned above. Showed how he came across the Hawk animal summons, and became an Enjustu user. Featured Quote If I am so great, such a genuis, a prodigy, why is it that I follow and not lead? Look at me now